


Rainforest

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comfort/Angst, Curses, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Humor, Illnesses, Past Relationship(s), Recovery, Romance, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Angelina has never heard of a cursed Opal Necklace. She’s no expert in Dark Magic, but knows who her friends are. And, Katie Bell, apprehensive by nature and carrying with an infinite, gentle sweetness within her, wouldn’t mess around with curses.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Angelina Johnson/Alicia Spinnet
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 17
Kudos: 27
Collections: Femslash February, Femslash Friday





	Rainforest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glove23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! 💖💖💖 I'm dedicating this to my Valentine this year! Please check out their [works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glove23/pseuds/Glove23)! (ILY VERY MUCH, CONNER. I KNOW YOU LOVE HP. BECAUSE ALSO SAME.) Today is for Day 14 " _Love_ " for the [prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) and IT'S ALL LOVE FOR THE HP FANDOM AND FEMSLASH SHIPS. LET'S CELEBRATE. Any comments/thoughts definitely welcomed!

*

They've all suffered grievous injuries due to Quiddich — from bruised ribs, to abrasions, to Katie's missing teeth, to Angelina's skull getting cracked, and even Alicia's jinxed broom when she survived a fall of twenty or so metres to the dirt-covered pitch.

Angelina has never heard of a cursed Opal Necklace. She's no expert in Dark Magic, but certainly knows _who_ her friends are.

(Katie Bell, apprehensive by nature and carrying with a infinite, gentle sweetness, _wouldn't_ mess around with curses.)

*

St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries bustles with activity on a Wednesday morning. 

Angelina sidesteps the Welcome Witch glowering in her direction, helping one of the sobbing patients who intermittently barks like a mad dog.  One or two of the Healers sprint past Angelina in the reception, yelling out, the capes of the lime green uniforms fluttering behind them.

She's still on the ground floor when bold-eyed and brave Alicia Spinnet wanders down from the fifth floor. Her light brown skin feels warm, clammy and slick with sweat, when a wide-eyed Angelina races over, calling Alicia's name, hugging her fiercely.

" _What's the matter_ —"

"Got sick," Alicia mumbles, offering a little smile. "Katie's here too. I was getting her something from the shoppe." She brandishes a brightly ribboned cluster of flowers. They smell like a tropical, green rainforest drenched in sunlight. Angelina goes back to hugging her ex-girlfriend, tucking her chin over Alicia's shoulder and closing her eyes when the other girl hugs Angelina.

"Is she alright?" Angelina murmurs. She pulls away, feeling one of Alicia's hands touch her dark brown cheek.

"… No thanks to whoever did this."

Ever the Gryffindor, Alicia snarls and roars at the injustice of this.

"Alicia, _how_ could they not know who attacked her?"

She shakes her head. "Dumbledore's looking into it without the Ministry of Magic… last I heard. They didn't like that." Alicia recognises the familiarity of Angelina's dumbfounded expression, patting her cheek benevolently instead. "The Healers wouldn't let me see her before. It;s too risky in her condition… but they said she's awake now. C'mon, Angelina."

*

Despite having two ex-girlfriends, they remain friendly with her. 

Katie sends Angelina parcels with long, thoughtful letters, and Alicia visits her father's lakeside cottage while Angelina looks after him on those more difficult days handling his own illness.

Time apart only stokes the low-burning flames in Angelina's chest. Her desire to have Katie and Alicia _back_ in her life.

Propped up on her cot, Katie fiddles with a dried bowl of stew. She's paler than usual with huge, dark circles under her brown eyes. Her brown hair seems thinned out. But she's alive. "Oh thank Merlin," Angelina gasps, dropping to a sit on Katie's cot.

She barely notices her, trance-like and empty of feeling.

"They keep playing that horrible Celestina Warbeck song," Katie says this so lowly that her ex-girlfriends strain to hear her. " _I've got a cauldron full of hot, strooooong love, mmhm mhm_ ," she croaks and singsongs, " _and it's bubbling for you… youuuuuuuu…_ "

Alicia scoffs, playfully tousling Katie's bangs. " _Yoooooooooou're_ a rubbish singer, love."

To Angelina's increasing joy, a faint twinge of a grin appears on Katie's mouth.

Maybe they'll all be alright.

" _Shut it_."

*


End file.
